Kim and Ron's relationship
and Ron.]] Kim and Ron have been best friends since their first day of preschool, in fact, ever since right after nap time. Kim and Ron have a very distinctive relationship of opposites that covers both their personalities and their natural aptitudes. Kim is a Type A teen: a perfectionist who sets high standards for herself and is concerned about her image. Ron is a Type B teen: he is laid-back, ambivalent and somewhat random. Equally, Ron does well in all of the areas in which Kim does not, such a cooking and being able to resist peer pressure, and vice versa. Kim and Ron complement each other, and their relationship works well. They shared a passionate kiss at the end of Junior Prom, and they were officially boyfriend-and-girlfriend at going into their Senior year. However there were some incidents even before they started dating which hinted they may have had feelings for each other for quite a while but may have been too proud – Kim– or embarrassed – Ron– to have openly admitted their feelings to themselves or each other. They were still together after their graduation from High School. Season 1 Bueno Nacho While Kim and Ron are hanging out at Bueno Nacho together, which according to Mrs. Dr. Possible is a regular occurrence, Kim signs herself and Ron up for their first paying job at Bueno Nacho. Ron was initially against working there but Kim gave him a puppy dog pout and said, "It will be more fun if we both work here," so he caved and they both started working there. Kim does get slightly angry and jealous that Ron exceeds and does very well working at Bueno Nacho, whereas she finds it very difficult to do basic tasks. This lead to an argument with the two and she quits, then feeling regret about the decision, but leaves to a mission before she can talk to him again. Wade contacts Ron that Kim is in trouble on the mission and he then decides to quit in order to rescue Kim, as she was more important that the job. He gets captured though, which allows them to both apologize to each other. At the end of the mission, Ron buys Kim the, rather expensive, jacket she wanted with his Naco bonus to cheer her up. Bueno Nacho SC 022.jpg|Kim and Ron, as usual, hanging out together at Bueno Nacho. Bueno Nacho SC 001.jpg|Kim giving Ron the puppy dog pout so he will take the job. Bueno Nacho SC 012.jpg|Kim is jealous of Ron's success at Bueno Nacho. Bueno Nacho SC 020.jpg|Ron hugging Kim to him as he explains his epiphany. Bueno Nacho SC 023.jpg|Kim and Ron upset with each other. Bueno Nacho SC 024.jpg|Kim asking Ron to join her on the mission and Ron gooning on his power. Bueno Nacho SC 025.jpg|Ron coming to rescue Kim after quitting Bueno Nacho. Bueno Nacho SC 006.jpg|Kim and Ron captured by Drakken, but happy because they have apologized and forgiven each other. Bueno Nacho SC 021.jpg|Kim hugging Ron after he bought her the expensive jacket that she wanted. Tick-Tick-Tick Ron admits that Shego is physically attractive since at this point in time it is the first time either of them have seen her, while Kim says Shego is not his type. When time to remove the explosive robotic tick from Kim's nose, Ron dips her backward while as he applies Diablo Sauce. The trust between them, having been best friends since Pre-K, is obvious as Kim's life was literally in Ron's hands. Monkey Fist Strikes Kim's tendency to ignore or dismiss Ron's gut feelings is put to the test when she realizes his initial assessments about Monty Fiske prove out correct. She worries about Ron being alone with the "500 Miles of Bad Road", but of course she would worry about anyone in his position and he is her Best Friend. At the end Kim was happy that Ron was able to become friends with Larry, although one has to wonder why this is apparently the first time Ron has even heard of Kim's Cousin Larry if they've been friends nearly all their lives. Attack of the Killer Bebes When Ron declares his intent to join the Cheer squad, Kim's loyalty is put to the test. While she does defend him from Bonnie and the rest of the main squad, she had to admit to him she agreed with them. Which caused a strain as Ron complained that Kim did not believe in him, to the point that he opted to not ride with her on a leg of the mission. However, despite being upset with her, he nonetheless did ''get there on his own, albeit late and in time to mess her up. Later, after having learned that Dr Drakken had known her father and possibly was ridiculed into becoming a villain, and because he was her best friend, Kim decided to fully support his bid to bring the Middleton Mad Dog mascot as part of the Cheer Squad. Which surprised both her and Bonnie when the crowd loved his antics. The New Ron Kim exercises her influence over Ron by making him get a new haircut as she felt she knew what was best for him. Although Ron allowed it, he was not happy until he found out she was right because the popular girls, Amelia especially, loved his new look. Eventually Kim realized she should never have exerted her will upon him, and both were happy when Ron realized he was better off with his old look. Mind Games Kim and Ron have their minds and bodies switched with each other, allowing them to see the challenges in each other's life. Kim gets a taste of what it feels like to be the unpopular outcast while Ron gets a taste of what actual responsibility. Royal Pain Ron supports Kim running for class president even though he eventually ditches her to support Prince Wally instead. The Twin Factor No significant developments between Kim and Ron. Animal Attraction During a current fad, Kim and Ron look for their "Animalogy soul mates". Señor Senior, Junior turns out to be Kim's match, and he sends her a large amount of flowers which she appreciates, while Ron finds out Amelia is his match, but nothing comes of it. All the News Ron makes up a story for the school newspaper that Kim thinks the school football quarterback Brick Flagg is hot, making Kim upset with him because everyone was believing what they read. Sink or Swim Despite being tired of his recounting his bad experiences at camp, Kim displays faith in Ron's actions against the mutated muck-monster Gill, even when it appeared he was running away and ditching her and the rest of the cheer squad, saying he knew what he was doing… she hoped. Later Kim expressed her pride in him, saying she knew he could do it all along, but was unlikely to let him be in charge in the future. Number One No significant developments between Kim and Ron. Crush Kim wants to go to a dance with Josh Mankey. Although Ron usually goes to these things with her, he provides complete and full support by finding out as much intel as, well, ''Ron ''will put the effort into, and asking what seemed to be every girl at school after declaring he and Kim were not dating, contrary to popular belief. Monkey Ninjas in Space No significant developments between Kim and Ron. Low Budget No significant developments between Kim and Ron. Downhill No significant developments between Kim and Ron. Coach Possible Ron's ability to influence and anchor Kim is showcased as he tried to keep her from being so competitive and bossy as to make a soccer team full of kids cry. Pain King vs. Cleopatra This marks the first major female friend for Kim that takes time away from Ron, although Ron was not necessarily jealous as he was pre occupied with wrestling, But upon hearing more about Kim's new friend Monique, he worries they will spend more time apart from each other. Kim throughout the episode complains about Ron's wrestling hobby. Kim realises that Ron and Monique share a common interest and eventually they all realise that they can all be friends together, as weird as their friendship is Kim states. Kimitation Nation Kim loses her jetpack and falls from a blimp where Ron proceeds to rescue her and fly off. Kim also doubts how popular her clothing style is and Ron along with Monique keep re-affirming that she is popular and deserves to sit at the senior table. They both have to deal with fighting clones of them selves after Draken made them from their DNA. Both Kim and Ron have their distinctive clothing styles become globally popular. Ron the Man Ron is teased by Mr Barkin that his is saved by a girl (Kim) frequently and thus is not a real man. Ron gets a ring that allows him to get large muscles and thinks he is more of a man, but Kim tells him that he does not need muscles to be a man. October 31st Kim and Ron have a Halloween Tradition of going trick and treating together in costumes, but Kim thinks she is too old for trick or treating and would rather go to Monique's party, especially after she finds out that her crush Josh Mankey will be there, and cancels on Ron instead. Ron finds out about Kim's lies and worries that it will lead her deeper and deeper into bad things (greatly over exggerating though). Kim apologized to Ron and hugs him. Ron ends up going trick or treated with Josh much to Kim's shock. Season 2 The Ron Factor Kim is shocked by the notion that her success is due to Ron, while Ron is esstatic and goes on an ego trip throughout the episode. Kim complained that he was letting it go to his head as Ron normally does. But Kim does worry if the "Ron Factor" may indeed be true and if she would be terrible without Ron. Eventually Ron realises Kim is amazing with just a splash of Ron for helping, Kim thought this was very sweet of Ron. Partners Kim and Ron have always worked on science projects, but Kim has to show tough love and reject Ron as a partner and partner up with Monique instead. Ron actually gets stuck with Monique and Kim also gets a new partner. Both seem to be happy with their partners at first. Kim gets treated with no respect and is told to do nothing which she gets upset about, whereas Ron continues to be Ron and gets Monique to do most (if not all) of the work. At the end, Kim gets along with her partner and Monique does all the work while Ron does nothing as per usual. Grudge Match Ron is dumbstruck at the sight of a new cashier at the Middleton Mall Multiplex Cinemas in what may quite possibly have been his first major "crush". Kim does not seem to mind and in fact encouragds him to step up and make a move with the new girl. Ron spent most of the following couple of days spending a lot of money seeing nearly every movie to have chances to talk to, as he finds out, Zita Flores. Later Wade interrupted one of the romance movies to tell Ron from the Big Screen that Kim was waiting outside and needed him, a statement taken out of context by the various girls in the audience already moved by the film who encouraged him to rush to her side. Still, Ron was concerned that if Zita swa him and Kim apparently walking out of "the feel-good film of the year" together that "conclusions may be drawn". A prospect Kim scoffed at. Eventually, by chance Ron met up with Zita in the audience of a movie and they seemed to hit it off, with them sharing popcorn. Virtu-Ron Kim and Monique seem to encourage Ron with his interest in Zita, saying that he is in. While eating Nacho's Ron complains to Rufus that he is eating to messy and should be more polite when they are in the presence of ladies, Kim comments that he never does that when she is around, Ron replies with why would he, obviously still seeing her as a friend or what any other guy would do together. Kim praises Ron that he and Zita are meeting up. Kim also seems happy to hang out with her. Two to Tutor During Home Economics class, Kim was surprised that Ron could easily out-skill her with cooking. With Ron promoted by Mr Barkin to teaching the class, he becomes her cooking tutor, helping Kim to "become one" with the appliances such as the mixer. Which ironically saved her life on a mission when she had fallen into a gigantic industrial mixer full of batter. While Kim was appreciative of what Ron taught her, she was also sorry to see that the class had been closed by the Middleton Health Department for rodents –Rufus– in the kitchen. Naked Genius Kim tries to encourage Ron to work harder at his studies, she and wade both try to help him with his studies. Through Kim's tutoring Ron actually improves near the end of the episode. Rufus in Show Ron along with the help of Rufus pretending to be a dog act as a cover while Kim goes undercover with the mission at present. Kim and Ron are tied up and are moments away from death until Rufus saves them Adventures in Rufus-Sitting Ron entrusts Kim to look after Rufus while he goes overseas. (Although something minor at this point, Ron entrusting Rufus to anyone shows a great deal of trust). Motor Ed Ron and Kim go to the fair together as they seem to do annually (just as friends). First appearance of a male character that is a friend of Ron with whom he hangs out with. Kim feels a little awkward about Felix being in a wheelchair, but Ron doesn't seem to care and just acts like how he would to anyone. Kim is trying to be too sensitive as whats in her character and she herself does not understand why Ron is so casual with Felix. Ron tells Kim she should just learn to relax since Felix is just like any other kid (asides from the obvious wheelchair). Ron once again is captured and Kim is worried and goes to save him with Felix. Episodes like this show that although Kim is perfect in many aspects, she can still learn and can get help adjusting to new situations in life. The Fearless Ferret Ron becomes a superhero has to mask his secret from Kim, even though he stated he hates lying to Kim. Kim gets worried about his late night activities and goes to check if he is alright. Yet again Ron is captured and Kim saves Ron. However, Kim passes out from Gas and Ron gets Kim to a safe place before he foils Whitestripes evil scheme. Kim hugs Ron when she realises that Ron not only saved the day, but made Mr. North happy once more. The Golden Years Kim tries to survive her Grandmother Nana and Ron tries to impress College girls. Kim gets captured by Drakken and Ron saves Kim by having the spirng break college students crashing Drakken's Lair. Job Unfair Kim and Ron partner with mentors for a week, Kim gets stuck with Joe the new Janitor while Ron gets a "secret agent" for a mentor. Ron fails as per usual and Kim teases him calling Ron "Agent Ron". Kim and Ron once again get tied together (this time to a lightning rod) but get saved by Joe the Janitor because it turns out he was the secret agent. Ron actually manages to stop and distract both Shego anf Drakken while Kim destroys the weather machine Drakken was using. Queen Bebe Kim is in charge of many school activities but soon finds it difficult to stay on top of everything. Kim eventually gets a pair of super shoes to help her catch the new upgraded Killer Bebe robots, but uses them to get to all of her activities. However she starts moving too quickly and soon become a problem, when she can not remove them. They weren't removed at the end of the episode but were at somepoint, they did help her, but likely from this experience will tackle less activities at one time in the future. Car Trouble Kim and Ron take drivers ed. but both of them find it difficult and fail miserably. Kim gets discouraged that she failed something, After the two are chased by a living car (Sady) Kim decides to use the car to her advantage, but feels guilty afterwards. She does decide to take the test again and pass honorably and get a B-. Go Team Go While Kim and Ron go to a Bueno Nacho Grande grand opening, Kim accidentally gets Hego's superpowers and ends up not being able to control which leads to problems and damages at school. Kim finds out they are Hego's powers and goes about trying to return them to him. Kim and the other Go Team members do help in regaining their powers. Ron throughout is excited about being near superheroes. A Very Possible Christmas Kim and the rest of the Possible family have Christmas traditions they do every year, after Ron's tradition is ruined and when he receives a very thoughtful gift from Kim, he decides to go on a mission that pops up, he decides to go by himself to let Kim enjoy time with her family, which he thinks will be the perfect gift for Kim. Ron actually ends up stopping Drakken but the two get stranded from an escape pod in the arctic circle, Kim finds out Ron is missing and goes on a worldwide search for the pods to fins Ron, but after checking all the pods and not finding Ron she starts to cry over him being missing until they find out that there was a final (garbage) pod sent to the North Pole. Ron and Drakken realise their tradition of watching Snowman Hank was the same and then start working together, Shego and Kim come to rescue to the two, Ron is sad at first as he though Kim's Christmas was ruined, but was surprised to hear hat it actually made it better for the family, Kim and Shego start fighting but Dr Drakken calls a trouce and the group share a Christmas together. Inside a newly decorated Christmas Pod, Drakken hangs a mistletoe which results in Kim kisses Ron on the cheek (a one sided kiss, but the first kiss shown of either of the two that wasn't for their family). Kim and Ron along with Drakken and Shego and the Possible Family have Christmas together and peace will be present...at least until new years. Mother's Day Ron and Kim have to spend time or do taks with their mothers and spend most of the episode separated. Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles Ron tries to make a monster movie for the upcoming film festival and on a mission Rufus and Drakken's new dog (Commodore Puddles) become giant allowing Ron to concidentially get footage for his film. Kim fights Shego and helps to take down the Poodle at Area 51. Day of the Snowmen A snowstorm hits Middleton and Kim and Ron go sledding together. However, strange weather effects cause all the snowmen in the area to come to life and wreck havoc across the town. Kim and Ron go to take down the weather machine which is causing the snowmen to appear, Kim and Ron use a rocket powered sled to get to the weather machine and stop the weather and the snowmen invasion. A Sitch in Time (Movie) Hidden Talent Ron still sleeps with a nightlight, Kim doesn't mind since he has slept with it since he was 4. Ron signs Kim up for the talent show to go against Bonnie, Kim does worry about having no talent, but Ron does reassure that she is Kim Possible and anything is possible for her. Through some encouragement, Kim decides to sing for the talent show, They then decide to also spy on Bonnie to see what Kim is up against, Kim then practices, but finds that her childhood problem of hitting hit notes is still present. Kim is captured by Drakken and must escape, so Ron ends up participating in the talent show to stall for time. Kim escapes and manages to use a teleporter to get to the Talent show and sing her song perfectly, oddly enough Ron ends up winning the contest, Kim is pleased by this as Bonnie didn't win. Return to Wannaweep Ron, Kim and the other cheerleaders go to Cheer Camp which turns out to be Ron's old nighmare Camp Wannaweep. Ron is actually idolised by other mascots at the camp. However, both Kim and Ron get stuck with undesirable roommates and have to deal with them best they can. Ron continued to have suspicious about Gil, even though Kim and everyone else don't think there is a problem. After Gill attacks the camp Ron once again becomes to be the hero of the day, saving everyone again with the help of Kim. Blush The Full Monkey Exchange Ron goes on exchange trip to Japan where he trains at ninja skills and his Mystical Monkey Powers, while there he befriends and crushes on a girl called Yori. In Ron's place a Japanese exchange student called Hirotaka who both Monique and Kim (along with most of the female student body crush over). Ron actually defeats Moneky Fist and is sworn into secrecy about the school, whereas Kim the whole time was trying to impress Hirotaka who turns out liked Bonnie. When Ron returns he said that nothing happened on his trip when Kim asks him. Oh Boyz Triple S Ron Millionaire Showdown at the Crooked D Rewriting History Sick Day The Truth Hurts Season 3 Steal Wheels Emotion Sickness Bonding There were no significant developments in Kim and Ron's relationship. Bad Boy Dimension Twist Overdue Roachie And the Mole Rat Will Be CGI Rappin' Drakken Gorilla Fist One day a mysterious new girl named Yori showed up at Middleton High School in the company with Ron. His acting suspicious and squirrelly, then disappearing with the exotic beauty, triggered an extreme reaction in Kim causing both Monique and Wade to term as "jeal'n', or jealousy. Which Kim denied a bit too strongly, but set out to track them down as Wade's research hinted –to Kim at least– that Yori might have been working with Monkey Fist. Kim calmed down a bit once she found out the truth of their mission; not even blinking an eye when Yori kissed Ron as they wrapped things up as Kim realized Ron had no clue that Yori "liked-liked" him. Team Impossible So the Drama (Movie) Season 4 Ill Suited It was the start of Kim and Ron's senior year of high school, and they were still officially boyfriend-and-girlfriend after an entire summer. Bonnie expressed her disapproval of their relationship, claiming it was practically a rule for cheerleaders to date jocks–especially'' since they were now all seniors–and says that if Ron cannot "step up," then Kim should "trade up." Kim tells Ron not to obsess about Bonnie's comment, but of course he does. However after he convinces himself that he and Kim live in "a trade-up free zone," he overhears Kim talking to Monique that she herself actually agrees with Bonnie about "trading up", except he did not hear the part about how they were actually talking about Monique's cell phone, so Ron thought Kim was going to dump him for a jock. Ron then tried out for the football team, although like his attempt around the time of the X-Games, he failed this attempt too. Not one to give up, after a confrontation with Professor Dementor he "secretly borrowed" Kim's relatively new, virtually indestructible battle suit and makes the football team as the new quarterback, filling the hole left by Brick who had graduated the previous June and earning Brick's number. However, after Dementor tried to steal the suit while the couple were at Bueno Nacho, Kim found out the truth of how Ron really made the team. Ron told her why he did it: because he overheard her talking to Monique about "trading up" and that he did not want to risk losing her. Kim explained the conversation was about Monique's cell phone and assured him she does not care that he is not a jock, she cares about him for who he is. Even though he cheated his way onto the football team, which Ron eventually confessed to Mr. Barkin the coach, Ron became the new running back for the team, which he was really excited about. However he was still punished for cheating his way onto the team by being forced to crab-walk laps around the football field. Car Alarm Trading Faces During the mission to track down Camille Leon, it was suggested Kim could fill-in as a model while searching for her, but was too embarrassed to dress up until Ron said "Well, why not? You're beautiful," which caused her to smile and agree to model. The Big Job Kim was irritated with Ron for his constant use of coupons whenever they go out on dates, especially after encouraging her to lie about her age so they could order from the Kid's Menu to Eat for Free. Monique encouraged Kim to set an example for Ron by hooking her up with a part-time job at Club Banana. After many failed attempts, Ron finally got set up with a job at Smarty Mart thanks to the owner Martin Smarty as reward for Ron helping to save his life. Ron then took her out to dinner again, in his Smarty Mart uniform which he is proud of, and she realized Ron was who he was, affirming with a smile why she likes him. Mad Dogs and Aliens Fashion Victim Grande Size Me Concerned for his health and wellbeing, Kim tries to help Ron with his diet. Clothes Minded Quotes Kim mentions Ron as her boyfriend. * Bueno Nacho Cashier: HEY! Are you going to order anything? * Kim: Waiting for my boyfriend. The Cupid Effect Kim got slightly irritated with Ron when he forgot Valentine's Day was imminent, but in his defense he never had a girlfriend to celebrate the holiday with before he and Kim started dating. By the end of the holiday they were still together and about to kiss until interrupted by Wade and Monique. Big Bother The Stoppables adopt Hana, and Team Possible meets up with Yori again, during which Ron tells her that he and Kim are boyfriend-and-girlfriend now, which she seemingly instantly accepts. Kim also gets over her jealousy of Yori at the end after Yori says that Ron is Kim's destiny. Odds Man In Kim refers to herself as Ron's girlfriend. Quotes Rons feelings on losing Kim *'Kim': And you're about 50% more likely not to tick off your girlfriend if you're 100% less annoying. *'Ron': Well that doesn't make any sense where did you get your numbers? KP, I just wanna keep you safe, cause if you got hurt... it's too much a loss to compute. *'Kim': That's the most weirdly romantic thing you've ever said to me. Mathter and Fervent This is the first time Kim says, "NOBODY messes with my boyfriend!," when Ron was being threatened by the Mathter. Stop Team Go Chasing Rufus Nursery Crimes Cap'n Drakken The Mentor of Our Discontent Quotes Kim and Ron Kiss *'Ron': Okay, I have no idea what just happened, but I'm clearly not cut out to make people's life choices. *'Kim': Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. You helped me choose… you. *'Ron': Okay, that time I was a genius. kiss. Oh No! Yono! Kim and Ron's fourth kiss, but it was cut off by Hana, Ron's baby sister, although they obviously were not upset by this. Clean Slate It was Kim and Ron's half-iversary, meaning six months of dating. Kim gives Ron a belt as her gift to him. Ron refuses to admit that he is having a pants problem until his pants were removed by a person pushing a cart past him. Kim ends up getting amnesia. However she slowly remembers basically everything except for the fact that Ron is her boyfriend now. Eventually Kim sees Ron lose his pant and that triggers her memory about their relationship, that they were dating, and that she thought she loved him. Quotes Kim remembers that she is dating Ron *'Kim': Um…Ron (points out his pants to him). *'Ron': Oh, this so tanks! *'Kim': Good plan. But that's not why I gave you the belt (realizes that she remembers that Ron is her boyfriend) …I remember! I remember! I gave you the belt for our half-iversary! *'Ron': I still don't get exactly what that is. *'Kim': Ron, I remember that you're my boyfriend, and that I think I love you! *'Ron': For real? *'Kim': For real (hugs him). *'Ron': Now THIS is a memory. Homecoming Upset Kim sees Bonnie kissing Ron, and Kim gets angry and jealous, knowing that Bonnie's making a move on her boyfriend. However they reconcile and Bonnie starts dating Señor Senior, Junior. They were about to share a kiss at the end of the episode, but get interrupted by Bonnie. Quotes Bonnie interrupts Kim and Ron's kiss *'Ron': Well, I guess our trip to Venice was a success. *'Kim': Uh-huh, we got to see the beautiful city, have a semi-romantic boat ride, and put an end to the Queen kissing. *'Ron': You know I didn't– *'Kim': It's okay, I get it (about to kiss)– *'Bonnie': Oh, Junior! Larry's Birthday Graduation The most special episode between the two besides Ill Suited. In this, Ron panics about what the future will be like after graduating, fearing what will happen to his relationship with Kim. As he panics, Kim tells him not to worry and that graduation is so not the end of the world. However at their graduation, Kim gets abducted by Lorwardian aliens, Warhok and Warmonga, along with Drakken. Seeing this, Ron teams up with Shego to rescue them and finds a spaceship to do so. Going inside the ship, he finally meets up with Kim and hugs her tightly. While they wer fighting the aliens, Ron was still panicking about the future, but Kim tells him, "Ron, get a grip, nothing's going to come between us". After being beat up by Warhok and thrown into and knocking out Kim in the process, Sensei tells Ron to "summon the mystical monkey power". When Ron uses the power to fight Warhok and Warmonga, this shows that he really was in love with Kim, because he did not want to risk losing her forever. Ron throws the two aliens into a space ship, which explodes, apparently killing them, leaving Shego impressed and Kim totally speechless. After that, the couple sets off to finish their graduation. At the after party, Kim, Ron, Monique, Wade and others are seen having fun while Bonnie was seen studying for summer school. The ending was an allusion to the movie musical, Grease, when Kim and Ron fly off in Kim's car where they have their fifth kiss. Without interruption. Quotes Final kiss of the series *'Kim': See! Told ya' graduation wasn't the end of the world (then they kiss). Gallery Final Ending.jpg Kim crushing.jpg Ill-Suited Kim-melts.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom2.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom3.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom4.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom5.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom6.png Ill-Suited Ron-calls-Kim.png Ill-Suited Ron-calls-Kim2.png Ill-Suited Ron-calls-Kim3.png Snapshot 11 (9-5-2012 11-21 PM).png Snapshot 1 (9-5-2012 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-6-2012 5-08 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-5-2012 10-23 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Snapshot 4 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Ba ba da da.jpg Bueno-Nacho-Filmstrip.png ES - Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.jpg Neue Bitmap.jpg 1206.jpg KimRon12YearsDifference 6108.jpg 0704.jpg Bueno Nacho SC 013.png Bueno Nacho SC 011.png Bueno Nacho SC 012.png Bueno Nacho SC 006.png Bueno Nacho SC 002.png YoriKimmietryingtosaveRon.jpg 0704.jpg ES - Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.jpg 1139.jpg 0474.jpg 0379.jpg Snapshot 14 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 13 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 8 (9-9-2012 5-43 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-9-2012 5-42 PM).png Snapshot 6 (9-9-2012 5-42 PM).png Snapshot 22 (9-9-2012 5-47 PM).png Snapshot 18 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 17 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 16 (9-9-2012 5-45 PM).png Snapshot 80 (9-9-2012 7-11 PM).png Snapshot 76 (9-9-2012 7-10 PM).png 0874.jpg 0140.jpg tumblr_lk3vyihyEY1qjrpufo1_400.gif Category:Galleries Category:Teams